Menschen führen - Leben wecken
Zum Buch 'Kurzbeschreibung' Führen durch Menschlichkeit - eine kleine »Bibel des Führens« von Deutschlands bekanntestem Mönch. Worin besteht die Kunst des Führens? Und was macht eine gute Führungskraft aus? Der Benediktinermönch Anselm Grün stellt ein Führungsmodell vor, dessen unsere Welt mehr denn je bedarf: Führen durch Menschlichkeit. Nach der Regel des Benedikt von Nursia, dem Vater der Benediktinermönche, beschreibt er den Verantwortlichen als einen Menschen, der sich mit sich selbst ausgesöhnt hat und in seinen Mitarbeitern Lebendigkeit und Freude zu erwecken vermag. Denn alle Bemühungen um Effizienz- oder Umsatzsteigerung bleiben fruchtlos, wenn es nicht gelingt, das Unternehmen in einen Ort der Inspiration und Ermutigung zu verwandeln. Menschliche Reife, Bescheidenheit , Hingabe , Wertschätzung , das rechte Maß – dies und vieles mehr sind die besten Voraussetzungen, um die Weichen für eine erfolgreiche und von Stabilität geprägte Zukunft zu legen. Ein Buch voller Ruhe und visionärer Kraft, das auch in den stürmischsten Zeiten als verlässlicher Begleiter dient. (Quelle: amazon) Weitere Informationen *Rezension des Unternehmercoachs 'Bewertung' (Bewertungsskala von 0 bis 10 Punkte) Relevanz Führung: 8 Praxisbezug: 6 Schreibstil / Lesbarkeit: 8 Führungsdimensionen: Persönlichkeit 'Bezugsquellen' *amazon *Buch.de Siehe auch: Führungsstil, Tugenden Der Autor Anselm Grün 'Zum Inhalt' Zentraler Aspekt im Führungsmodell von Grün sind die Tugenden und Verhaltensanweisungen, die der Heilige Benedikt (Benedikt von Nursia) dem Cellerar eines Klosters ans Herz legt. Ausgangspunkt der Untersuchungen Grüns ist die Frage, "wie einer, der führen soll, beschaffen sein muss, wie er an sich arbeiten muss, um überhaupt führen zu können." Grün sagt, "Führung durch die Persönlichkeit ist für Benedikt das Wichtigste." Im Buch beschrieben sind vor allem die Haltung und der Charakter dessen, der für das Wirtschaften im Kloster verantwortlich ist, der Cellerar . Hierin sieht Grün viele Parallelen zu den Anforderungen an eine Führungskraft in Unternehmen. 'Einleitung' "Jeder von uns, der mit Menschen zu tun hat, ist zugleich "Führer" und "Geführter"." "Wir sind selbst dafür verantwortlich, wie wir uns führen lassen." Über Motivationsfaktoren von Mitarbeitern am Beispiel Microsoft: "Wir können sie halten, weil sie bei uns einer sinnvollen Tätigkeit nachgehen, nicht weil sie Geld brauchen." Mitarbeiter müssen einen Sinn in dem erkennen, was sie tun, wofür sie ihre Zeit und Energie aufbringen. Unternehmen und die verantwortlichen Führungskräfte müssen einen Rahmen schaffen, der dies ermöglicht. Hierzu bedarf es einer klaren und verständlichen Strategie und Zielen, die die Mitarbeiter verstehen und folgen wollen und es bedarf einer positiven Atmosphäre, einer Kultur im Unternehmen, in der sich die Mitarbeiter angenommen fühlen. Nicht zu verwechseln mit Wohlfühloasen. Es geht nicht um Verwöhnung sondern um Akzeptanz der Person und Sinnhaftigkeit der Ziele und Aufgaben mit Blick auf die zu erreichenden Ziele. 'Die Eigenschaften des Verantwortlichen' In diesem Kapitel werden wichtige Eigenschaften des Cellerars beschrieben. "Wer führen will, muss zuerst sich selbst führen können. Er soll mit seinen eigenen Gedanken und Gefühlen, mit seinen Bedürfnissen und Leidenschaften zurecht kommen." "Wer eine verantwortliche Aufgabe übernehmen will, muss sich erst dieser Selbstbildung gestellt haben. Denn sonst wird er seine Führungsaufgabe ständig mit seinen nicht eingestandenen Bedürfnissen vermengen." "Daher ist es richtig, dass Benedikt auf den Charakter des Leiters so großen Wert legt." *'Erfahren sein' *'Menschliche Reife' "Kriterien für die menschliche Reife sind die innere Ruhe, die Gelassenheit, das Ganzsein, das Einssein mit sich selbst." "Es ist auch heute noch eine berechtigte Erwartung der Mitarbeiter, dass sie von ihrem Chef menschliche Reife verlangen." Kennzeichen eines reifen Menschen: "nicht betrunken sein, nüchtern, der Wollust nicht ergeben, vernünftig, besonnen" Nüchternheit: "Viele sehen die Dinge nicht, wie sie sind, sondern durch die Brille ihrer verdrängten Bedürfnisse, ihrer Emotionen, ihrer Angst oder ihres Misstrauens. ... Und oft genug sehen wie die Dinge nicht richtig, wir machen uns vielmehr Illusionen von der Wirklichkeit." *'Bescheidenheit' *'Demut' Demut = nicht hochmütig "Viele missbrauchen ihre Macht, in dem sie andere klein machen und sich über sie stellen, indem sie andere entwerten, um sich selbst aufzuwerten." "Demut heisst, die eigene Zerbrechlichkeit und Unbeständigkeit (fragilitas) anzunehmen, anzuerkennen, dass man ein Mensch ist, der ständig fallen, dessen Lebensgebäude leicht zusammenbrechen kann." Demut bedeutet daher auch die eigene Endlichkeit und Fehlbarkeit anzuerkennen. Erfolg als besondere Herausforderung für eine demütige Haltung: "Erfolg ist die Brutstätte der Selbstüberhebung. ... die wichtigste Aufgabe für Menschen in Führungspositionen es, den Hochmut zu vermeiden." "Wenn wir anfangen, uns besondere Fähigkeiten zuzuschreiben, etwa dass wir unfehlbar seien ..., sehen wir bereits dem Schatten (der Selbstüberhebung, der Rezensent) ins Gesicht. Sobald wir von Menschen, die anderer Ansicht sind als wir, behaupten, sie seien Quertreiber, geistig minderbemittelt, neidisch oder unfähig, das Ganze zu erfassen, betreten wir den Weg zu eigenem künftigen Leiden. Wenn wir uns als Inhaber einer Führungsposition abzuschotten beginnen und den Kreis der Berater, denen wir vertrauen, immer enger ziehen, haben wir begonnen, 'den Botschafter zu töten', das heisst alle anderen Meinungen abzuwürgen. Wo Hochmut ist, da will das Ego stets die erste Geige spielen ...." *'Nicht aufgeregt sein' "wenn ein Abteilungsleiter seine Mitarbeiter ständig in Hektik bringt, dann führt er sie nicht nach vorne. Vielmehr schafft er nur eine Unruhe, die letztlich nichts bewegt." "Dagegen verlangt Benedikt vom Cellerar innere Ruhe, Herzensruhe. Nur wer bei sich sein und in Gott zur Ruhe kommen kann, wird auch um sich eine Atmosphäre der Ruhe erzeugen, in der die Mitarbeiter sich wohl fühlen und sich gerne ihrer Arbeit widmen." *'Gerecht sein' "Wer andere leitet, darf sie nicht verletzen." "Von einem, der für andere Verantwortung übernimmt, verlangt Benedikt, dass er sich den eigenen Verletzungen gestellt hat. Die Beschäftigung mit der eigenen Lebensgeschichte ist daher die Voraussetzung, andere richtig zu führen." "Daher ist Führen durch Verletzen gerade das Gegenteil eines effektiven Führens." "Gerechtigkeit setzt voraus, dass jeder Mitarbeiter Rechte hat, die gewahrt werden müssen. da ist das Recht, er selbst zu sein, das Recht auf Freiheit, auf Würde, auf Achtung und Ehrfurcht." "Die Unbestechlichkeit des Urteils ist die Voraussetzung der gerechten Behandlung der einzelnen." "Gerechtigkeit meint, dass ich alle gleich behandle, dass ich keinen bevorzuge ..." *'Klar entscheiden' "Es gibt Menschen, die sich nicht entscheiden können, weil sie zu perfektionistisch sind. Sie haben Angst, Fehler zu machen. So entscheiden sie lieber gar nicht. Sie zögern alles heraus, bis sie zuletzt nicht mehr frei sind zu entscheiden." "Wer andere führen will, muss sich klar und zügig entscheiden. Er kann nicht warten, bis alles hundertprozentig klar ist." "Die Unfähigkeit zu entscheiden hängt oft mit einer perfektionistischen Haltung zusammen." Anmerkung: Frühzeitiges, überlegtes Entscheiden lässt Handlungsoptionen. Umso mehr eine Entscheidung hinausgezögert wird, desto mehr Handlungsalternativen gehen verloren, bis schließlich nur noch eine übrig bleibt, die aber selten die Beste ist. Achte in deinem Umfeld darauf: Sprüche wie "alternativlos" oder "wir hatten keine andere Wahl" deuten darauf hin, dass Entscheidungen verschleppt wurden! "Die Entscheidungsunfähigkeit ist wohl das größte Hindernis für echte Führung." *'Sparsam' Wie dem Cellerar ist auch einer Führungskraft nicht die "Macht über die Dinge" verliehen worden, also das uneingeschränkte Recht, mit den Dingen tun und lassen zu können, was er will, sondern dem Cellerar wie auch der Führungskraft wird das "Amt des sorgfältigen Achtens" übertragen. Er ist Verwalter von etwas, dass ihm nicht gehört! Grün formuliert "damit alles dem Zweck dient, den es von Gott her bekommen hat." *'Gottesfurcht' "Gottesfurcht meint die Betroffenheit durch Gott, Ich lasse mich treffen von Gott. ich lasse mich berühren von den Dingen, die Gott mir geschenkt hat. ich gehe achtsam damit um." "Wenn vom wirtschaftlichen Verwalter Gottesfurcht gefordert wird, dann zeigt Benedikt, dass für ihn Spiritualität nicht etwas rein Übernatürliches ist, sondern dass sie sich ausdrückt in einem guten Wirtschaften, in einem angemessenen Umgang mit den Dingen. Wer Gott nicht fürchtet, der geht auch nicht sorgsam mit den wirtschaftlichen Dingen um." "Gottesfurcht heisst immer auch Ehrfurcht vor den Menschen. Sie drückt sich in der Achtung des Menschen aus." "Wer Gott fürchtet, der sieht auch im Menschen Gottes Ebenbild." "die Gottesfurcht befreit mich, dass ich frei von mir selbst die Menschen und die Dinge von Gott her sehe und ihnen daher gerecht werde. ich werde mit Menschen und Dingen so umgehen, wie es Gott entspricht, der Menschen wie Dinge geschaffen hat." *'Wie ein Vater' "Dem Vater geht es nie um das eigene Prestige, sondern immer um das Wohl der Familie. ... Er schenkt ihnen (den Kindern) einen Vorschuss an vertrauen, damit sie ihre eigenen Erfahrungen machen können." "wenn ich mich so annehme, wie ich bin, dann kann sich in mir etwas wandeln, dann können sich negative Verhaltensweisen ändern." "Denn nur der, der sich seiner selbst bewusst wird, ist davor geschützt, dass seine unbewussten Bedürfnisse und verdrängten Leidenschaften seine Sichtweisen trüben und seine Führung verfälschen." 'Die Weise des Führens' *'Sorgfalt' *'Achtsamkeit' *'An den "guten Kern" im Menschen denken' "Man merkt es dem Führungsstil sofort an, ob der Verantwortliche von Misstrauen und Angst geprägt ist, ob er ein pessimistisches Menschenbild hat, oder ob er an den guten Kern im anderen glaubt. Ein pessimistisches Menschenbild wird dazu führen, dass der Chef alle Mitarbeiter kontrollieren möchte." "Führung heißt, die Menschen zu motivieren, sie zu beflügeln, sie zur Kreativität ermutigen." "Ziel eines Tadelgesprächs ist immer, die Motivation des Mitarbeiters aufzubauen. Das gelingt nur, wenn ich nicht die Person tadele, sondern sein Fehlverhalten." *'Nicht betrüben' "Entscheidend ist für Benedikt, dass der Verantwortliche keine Traurigkeit vermittelt, sondern Ruhe und Frieden, Freude und Lust am Leben." "Indem ich einen Menschen verletze und kränke, bewirke ich in ihm Traurigkeit und Niedergeschlagenheit, die ihn lähmt und ihm seine Kraft raubt." "Die Achtung der Würde des Einzelnen fördert daher auch die Arbeitsleistung." "Der Verantwortliche wird immer dann die Mitarbeiter verletzen, wenn er selbst verletzt ist. Er wird seine eigenen Verletzungen weitergeben. Daher muss er sich immer wieder mit den eigenen Verletzungen auseinandersetzen und sich mit ihnen aussöhnen. Nur so wird er frei werden von dem Zwang, die anderen entwerten und verletzen zu müssen." "Wir sind auch für die Ausstrahlung verantwortlich, die wir haben. Ich kann meine Ausstrahlung nicht von heute auf morgen ändern. ... Ausstrahlung ist vielmehr das Ergebnis eines ehrlichen Umgangs mit sich selbst." "Es ist für eine Gemeinschaft nie gut, wenn es Sieger und Verlierer gibt. Daher darf der Führende dem Untergebenen nie das Gefühl vermitteln, er käme nicht gegen ihn an, er müsse klein beigeben.." (Siehe weitere Ausführungen Seite 46/47) *'Nicht verachten' "Die Verachtung des anderen ist oft genug Ausdruck dafür, dass ich etwas in mir selbst nicht annehmen kann und mich deshalb verachte." 'Leitung als Dienst' *'Auf die eigene Seele achten' Auf die eigene Seele zu achten, steht bei einer Führungskraft im Kontrast dazu, Verantwortung für das Unternehmen und die Mitarbeiter zu übernehmen." "In der Seele erklingen die leisen Stimmen, die uns sagen, was eigentlich für uns stimmt. ... Dazu bedarf es der Stille, um die leisen Stimmen in unserer Seele vernehmen zu können." "Achtgeben heisst ... für seine Seele sorgen, für sich selbst sorgen." "Er (der Cellerar) muss spüren, was seine Aufgabe mit ihm selbst macht, ob er bei seinem Tun im Einklang ist mit seiner Seele, mit den leisen Impulsen, die er in seinem Inneren hört." "Nur wer gut auf sich selbst acht gibt und für sich sorgt, wird auch gut für die anderen sorgen können und darauf achten, was den anderen und was der Gemeinschaft insgesamt gut tut." "Wenn ich zu einer Aufgabe ja sage, dann muss ich auch dafür sorgen, dass es meiner Seele damit gut geht." *'Hingabe' Hingabe: "den Bedürfnissen anderer mit Respekt zu begegnen und eine Leidenschaft dafür zu entwickeln, sie zu befriedigen". "Hingabe hat mit Liebe zu tun." *'Dem Leben dienen' 1. Tim. 3,13 Lukas 22,25 ff.: "Die Könige herrschen über ihre Völker, und die Mächtigen lassen sich Wohltäter nennen. Bei euch aber soll es nicht so sein, sondern der Größte unter euch soll werden wie der Kleinste, und der Führende soll werden wie der Dienende." "Für Jesus aber heisst Führen DIENEN" "Ein Leiter, der den Menschen dient, wird auf Dauer auch für die Firma zum Segen werden." *'Kreativität wecken' "Führen ist eine kreative Aufgabe. Sie verfolgt das Ziel, die Kreativität in den Mitarbeitern zu wecken." "Eine Weise, Leben zu wecken, besteht darin, den Sinn ihres Tuns zu vermitteln." "Der Vorgesetzte ist jemand, der über die alltägliche Dimension der Arbeit hinausschaut, den Mitarbeitern die Sinnhaftigkeit ihres Tuns immer wieder bewusst macht und sie an seiner Vision teilhaben lässt. Damit weckt er neue Fähigkeiten, neue Energie, neue Phantasie, wie die Mitarbeiter neue Lösungen finden können, um den Menschen noch besser zu dienen. Kreativität ist für mich die zentralste Eigenschaft, die heute von einer Führungskraft gefordert wird." "Kreativ zu führen, Phantasie zu entwickeln, ist daher für mich Ausdruck der spirituellen Dimension von Führung." *'Heilen' "Führen heisst, in den Kranken leben wecken, in dem ich für sie sorge, in dem ich mir überlege, was ihnen gut tut." "Vielmehr ist hier die Frage angesprochen, wie der Führende mit den Kranken umgeht, wie er sie fördert und so zu ihrer Heilung beiträgt." "Dem Kranken die passende Arbeit zuzuweisen, ist eine höchst effiziente Therapie. Sie geht nicht über die Analyse der Vergangenheit, sondern sie setzt dem Kranken ein Ziel, das er erreichen kann." *'Zeichen der Zeit erkennen' "Sorge für die Kranken und Armen heißt für uns heute auch, die Frage der sozialen Verantwortung jeder Leitungsaufgabe zu bedenken." "Jedes Unternehmen muss sich immer wieder von neuem fragen, ob es am Puls der Zeit ist, ob es den Bedürfnissen der Menschen gerecht wird und ob es die Ressourcen der eigenen Mitarbeiter genügend ausschöpft." *'Verantwortung übertragen' "Leitung verlangt heute, über den eigenen Tellerrand des eigenen Betriebs hinauszusehen." "Führen heisst, Verantwortung für diese Gesellschaft zu übernehmen. Und nur einer, der bereit ist, seine Verantwortung auszuweiten für die Welt als ganze, verdient heute, mit einer Leitungsaufgabe betraut zu werden." *'Leiten als Erziehungsaufgabe' "Der Leiter ist dafür verantwortlich, dass Mitarbeiter wachsen und sich entwickeln können. Sie müssen nicht schon alles können. Entscheidend ist, dass ich ihnen Lust daran vermittle, zu wachsen und zu reifen." "Es gilt nicht nur, dass jede Leitung auch Erziehungsaufgabe ist, sondern ebenfalls umgekehrt: Jede Erziehung ist auch Menschenführung." "Das Wort Bildung kommt ja von Bild. Es meint, dass jeder mehr und mehr sein ursprüngliches und unverwechselbares Bild entdeckt" "Jeder, der Kinder und Jugendliche erzieht, hat letztlich eine Führungsaufgabe. Sein Führen wird wesentlich darin bestehen, Leben in den Kindern hervorzulocken und ihnen Lust zu vermitteln, in das einmalige Bild Gottes hineinzuwachsen, das Gott schon in sie hineingelegt hat." *'Gastfreundschaft' Gastfreundschaft als Herausforderung und Synonym für den Umgang gegenüber anderen, Kollegen oder auch Dienstleistern. Gastfreundschaft bedeutet auch Respekt und Wertschätzung des anderen. *'Verantwortlich vor Gott' "Führen besteht für Benedikt vor allem darin, Verantwortung für Menschen zu übernehmen, ihnen zu dienen, in ihnen Leben zu erwecken." "Es geht nicht darum, dass er (der Cellerar) seine Aufgabe gut erfüllt und mit seinem Führungstalent gut vor den Menschen dasteht, sondern dass er vor Gott eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen hat. Und das Entscheidende ist, dass er vor Gott gut dasteht." "Der Vorgesetzte hat ja gerade die Aufgabe, sich den Problemen zu stellen und sie zu lösen." "Resignation ist nur Verneinung von Führung" Der Umgang mit den Dingen *'Ehrfurch vor dem Besitz' :: "Es geht vielmehr darum, dass alles, was das Kloster besitzt, Gott gehört. Und daher muss der Cellerar sorgfältig und ehrfürchtig damit umgehen." :: "Das Ziel des Besitzes ist es, dass er uns Ruhe schenkt. Aber allzu leicht kann der Besitz uns besessen machen, wenn wir nur darauf aus sind, ihn möglichst immer mehr zu vergößern. Dann sind wir von der Habgier beherrscht. ... Es geht nicht um die Habsucht, sondern um die Ehrfurcht vor dem Besitz, vor allem, was zum Kloster gehört." :: "Die Ehrfurcht relativiert unser Besitzstreben. Sie verlangt ein sorgfältiges Umgehen, aber kein gieriges und geiziges." *'Spiritueller Umgang mit Geld' :: "Geiz kommt von Gier. Der Geizige ist zugleich der Geldgierige, der Unersättliche, der nie genug haben kann, der alles festhält und sich an seinem Besitz festklammert." :: "Vertrauensvoll meint, etwas zu riskieren, aber nicht das Risiko zu überziehen" (Im Umgang mit Geld) :: "Mit dem Geld gut umzugehen, ist daher für mich immer auch Dienst am Menschen, Sorge für den Menschen." :: "Es braucht Besiegte, um sich als Sieger zu fühlen." :: "Die Kunst wirklicher Führung besteht für mich darin, zu gewinnen, ohne dass ein anderer verliert." *'Mit Geld den Menschen dienen' :: "Geld soll den Menschen dienen. Ich darf mit Geld keine Macht ausüben, sondern ich soll mit dem Geld den Menschen die Möglichkeit schaffen, ihre Fähigkeiten zu entfalten." :: "Der Mensch muss im Mittelpunkt stehen und nicht das Geld." :: Für Geld gilt das gleiche wie für Zeit: Es gibt nicht zu wenig, es gibt nur andere Prioritäten! *'Die Freiheit gegenüber dem Geld' :: "Mit Geld kann nur der spirituell umgehen, der innerlich fei davon geworden ist, der sich nicht davon bestimmen lässt." 'Der Umgang mit den Menschen' *'Ein gutes Wort' :: "Sind Achtsamkeit und Sorgfalt die wichtigsten Tugenden im Umgang mit den Dingen, so verlangt Benedikt für den Umgang mit den Menschen vor allem DEMUT." :: "Die Demit meint kein Sich-klein-Machen oder Sich-Anbiedern, sondern als "humilitas" ist sie der Mut, sich der eigenen Menschlichkeit und Erdhaftigkeit zu stellen." :: "Wer andere führt, soll immer wissen dass auch er nur ein Mensch ist, dass er von der Erde genommen ist und dass er ganz irdische Bedürfnisse hat. Wer um seine eigenen Abgründe weiss, der wird sich nie über andere stellen. Er wird sie nicht verurteilen, ja er wird ihr Verhalten überhaupt nicht werten. Er versucht, mit denen anderen umzugehen wie mit sich selbst. Die goldene Regel ("Alles, was ihr von anderen erwartet, das tut auch ihnen!", Mt. 7.12) wird zum Maßstab seines Handelns. Er wird den andern so behandeln, wie er es von ihm auch erwartet." :: "Die Demut als der Mut, sich seiner eigenen Menschlichkeit zu stellen, führt zur Ehrfurcht und Freundlichkeit den Menschen gegenüber." :: "Die Mittel, die ihm (dem Cellerar) zur Verfügung stehen, sind begrenzt, aber unbegrenzt ist das gute Wort, das er jedem sagen kann." :: "Das Wort kann einen Menschen verwandeln. Worte, die kränken, machen einen Menschen krank. Worte, die erniedrigen, bewirken im Menschen das Gefühl von Wertlosigkeit. Worte können lähmen oder befreien, sie können beugen oder aufrichten, sie können entmutigen odefr ermutigen, verletzen oder heilen, töten oder lebendig machen." :: "Manche Chefs hören gar nicht richtig zu. Sie gehen nicht auf die Probleme des Mitarbeiters ein, sondern nehmen sie nur zum Anlass, über sich und ihre eigenen Probleme zu reden." :: "Über eure Lippen komme kein böses Wort, sondern nur ein gutes, das den, der es braucht, stärkt und dem, der es hört, Nutzen bringt" Eph. 4,29 :: "Das gute Wort soll den Menschen aufbauen, anstatt ihn niederzureissen, aufrichten, anstatt zu beugen. ... Das Wort das erbaut, lässt den Menschen wachsen." :: Gilt auch für Führungskräfte: "Bei seinem Umgang mit den Menschen, soll der Cellerar also vor allem auf seine Worte achten." :: "Ein gutes Wort lockt Gutes im Menschen hervor. Es hilft ihm, an das Gute in sich zu glauben. Durch ein gutes Wort fühlt sich der Mensch gut." :: "Wer andere führt, muss vor allem die Kunst des Lobens beherrschen. Loben heisst ja: gut zu einem Menschen zu sprechen, Gutes über ihn und zu ihm zu sagen. Wer das Gute im Menschen anspricht, lockt es auch in ihm hervor. Er motiviert den Mitarbeiter damit mehr als durch Kritik und Kontrolle." :: "Der Epheserbrief nennt vor allem zwei Wirkungen des guten Wortes: es baut auf und es schenkt Zuwendung und Zärtlichkeit. Das gute Wort richtet nicht nur den Mitarbeiter auf, sondern es trägt auch bei zum Aufbau eines guten Arbeitsklimas und zum Aufbau der Firma." :: "Das gute Wort ist Zeichen der Zuwendung, von zärtlicher Hinwendung zum einzelnen. Wer solche Zuwendung erfahren hat, kann sich auch mit ganzem Herzen der Arbeit zuwenden. Wer Ablehnung erfährt, der wendet sich nicht nur von den Menschen ab, die ihn ablehnen, sondern auch von seiner Arbeit. Er ist zu sehr mit siich und seiner Kränkung beschäftigt, als dass er sich auf seine Arbeit einlassen kann." *'Sich nicht in alles einmischen' :: "Es gibt Vorgesetzte, die ihre Nase in alles stecken. Sie meinen, sie seien für alles zuständig. Sie begnügen sich nicht mit ihrer eigenen Aufgabe, sondern nehmen sich heraus, zu allen Bereichen der Firma ihre meinung zu sagen und in fremde Kompetenzen einzugreifen. Sie schaffen damit nur Durcheinander." :: "Wer führt, muss auch loslassen können." *'Höflichkeit ' :: "Höflichkeit und Liebenswürdigkeit werden heute wieder neu als wichtige Führungsmittel gesehen." :: "Schlechte Umgangsformen vergiften das Klima, und die Selle wird krank. Höflichkeit gehört zu den wirksamsten Gegenmitteln, höfliches Verhalten ist Balsam für die Seele." (Secretan) *'Wertschätzung :: '"Die Mitarbeiter erwarten von ihrem Vorgesetzten, dass sie ernst genommen werden, dass er ihnen zuhört, wenn sie von ihren Problemen erzählen, dass er ihre Würde achtet und sich darum kümmert, wie es ihnen eigentlich geht." :: "Eine Weise, die Mitarbeiter von oben herab zu behandeln, besteht darin, sie warten zu lassen. Pünktlichkeit ist die Tugend der Könige, heisst ein Sprichwort." :: "Wer in der Firma nur Furcht erzeugt, der lähmt die Mitarbeiter. Nur für den Chef, den man liebt, geht man durchs Feuer. Den gefürchteten Chef lässt man im Regen stehen." *'Nicht verärgern' :: "Denn wer sich über mich ärgert, der wird in seiner Stimmung von mir bestimmt, der muss den ganzen Tag an mich denken." :: Über wen ich mich ärgere, der bestimmt meine Gedanken. Er gewinnt Macht über mich und nimmt mich geistig gefangen. Umso mehr wir uns also über jemand anderen ärgern, umso mehr Macht räumen wir dieser Person über uns ein! *'Die Seele beflügeln' :: "Er sei sich vielmehr stets seiner Aufgabe bewusst: Er hat Seelen zu leiten, für dier er einst Rechenschaft ablegen muss." (aus RB 2,31-36) :: "Echte Führung besteht darin, die Seele des Menschen anzusprechen und sie zu beflügeln." *'Leben mehren' :: "Führung heisst für mich, dass ich den einzelnen meditiere, dass ich mir überlege, was in ihm für Fähigkeiten stecken, was siene Begrenzungen und Gefährdungen sind, was ihn fördert und was ihn behindern könnte." :: "Autorität kommt von augere = mehren. ... Mehren, das würde bedeuten, den Mitarbeitern genügend Raum zur Fortbildung zur Verfügung zu stellen und für sie eine Atmosphäre zu schaffen, in der sie ihre Fähigkeiten am besten verwirklichen können. Das wird auf Dauer auch der Gemeinschaft Nutzen bringen. Natürlich geht es nicht darum, dass der einzelnen nur an sich denkt. Das Mehren hat nur Sinn, wenn wir gemeinsam wachsen, wenn die Förderung des einzelnen allen zugute kommt." *'Nicht überfordern' :: "Wer Gott fürchtet, wird auch achtsam mit den Menschen umgehen und dann wird er keinen Mangel leiden." *'Die Menschen lieben und heilen' :: "Bei aller Korrektur muss der Verantwortliche immer auch die Menschen lieben, die er korrigiert." :: "Das geknickte Rohr wird er nicht zerbrechen und den glimmenden Docht nicht auslöschen." Mt. 12,20 :: "Wer andere führt, muss es zu ihrem Heil tun. Er muss so führen, dass die anderen ihre Ganzheit finden, dass sie ihre innere Spaltung aufgeben und als ganze Menschen in der Gemeinschaft leben und arbeiten können." :: "Der Führende soll wie Jesus die Menschen aufrichten, sie ermutigen, sie heilen. Führen und heilen wird hier (in den Regeln des Benedikts) zusammen gesehen. Das ist ein hoher Anspruch." :: "Ein gesundes Betriebsklima, bedingt durch eine gute Führung, kann heilsame Medizin sein für die vielen Wunden, die die Mitarbeiter täglich in den betrieb mitbringen." *'Die eigene Gebrechlichkeit' :: "kein Chef kann vor seinen Mitarbeitern verbergen, wie er eigentlich lebt. Durch die Kluft zwischen Anspruch und Wirklichkeit werden die Mitarbeiter enttäuscht und demotiviert." :: "Wenn ich um meine eigene Gebrechlichkeit (fragilitas= Hinfälligkeit, Unbeständigkeit) weiss, dann werde ich milder mit den Mitarbeitern umgehen, die einen Fehler gemacht haben." *'Mit der Wahrheit konfrontieren' :: "Führung ist vor allem Zuwendung." :: "Führung heisst, die Fehler anzusprechen und - wie Benedikt sagt - abzuschneiden, zu amputieren. ... die Wurzeln der Fehler abschneiden und nicht nur ihre Symptome behandeln." :: "Nur duch das Ansprechen und Aufarbeiten der Missverständnisse und Konflikte kann ein Klima entstehen, in dem man miteinander anstatt gegeneinander arbeitet. Aber dieses Ansprechen und das Abschneiden der Fehler und Laster geschehe mit Klugkeit und Liebe." *'Mit dem Herzen denken' :: "Der Kluge sieht über das hinaus, was ihm in die Augen fällt. ... Er ist mit seinen Augen nicht auf die Fehler fixiert, sondern sieht sie in einem größeren Zusammenhang. Er schaut sich die Wirklichkeit von allen Seiten an und entscheidet dann in aller Ruhe, was er für richtig hält. Er agiert nicht hektisch, sondern aus einer bedächtigen Ruhe heraus." Er lässt sich Zeit, die Argumente dessen zu hören, den er korrigiert. er urteilt nicht sofort, sondern sieht sich die Sache erste einmal an, ohne zu werten." :: "Indem ich einen Menschen lobe, wecke ich in ihm das Gute." *'Angst lähmt - Liebe belebt' :: "In einem Klima der Angst gedeihen keine neuen Ideen und es kann nicjht wirklich kreativ und effektiv gearbeitet werden. Da sieht jeder nur darauf, dass er selber keine Fehler macht." :: "Das Klima des Mobbing, das heute in vielen Firmen verbreitet ist, geht letztlich auf den Führungsstil der Verantwortlichen zurück. Wer von seinen Mitarbeitern gefürchtet werden will, der erzeugt ein Klima der Angst und der Spaltung." :: "Liebe und Respekt gehören zusammen. Nur wenn der Chef in sich selbst ruht und nicht abhängig davon ist, dass er bei allen beliebt ist, wird er wirklich geliebt." :: "Liebe schafft Gemeinschaft untereinander. Und Liebe weckt Lust an der Arbeit. Wer gerne aarbeitet, weil er sich in seiner Arbeit geachtet und geliebt fühlt, der wir weniger krank feiern und motivierter an seine Arbeit gehen." *'Das richtige Maß verwirklichen' :: "Wer als Vorgesetzter extrem ist, der wird auch um sich herum die Extreme fördern und damit seine Mitarbeiter spalten." :: "Wer andere führen will, muss um seine inneren Gegensätze wissen und sie im Gleichgewicht halten." *'Ohne Eifersucht und Argwohn' :: "Wer andere leiten will, muss frei von Eifersucht sein. Nur dann kann er sie gelten lassen und kann sich an ihrer Arbeit und ihrer Ausstrahlung freuen." :: Argwohn: "ich sehe den anderen nichjt wie er ist, sondern durch die Brille meiner Verdächtigung, meines Argwohns. ... Es ist ein Wahn, eine krankhafte Einbildung, die wir uns vom anderen machen. Wenn ich den anderen durch die Brille meines eigenen Wahns sehe, dann sehe ich überall Gespenster. ich entdecke überall Intrigen gegen mich, Ablehnung, Kritik." :: "Wer sich ständig über die Gedanken der anderen Gedanken machjt, der kann keine klaren Gedanken mehr über seine Arbeit fassen." *'Unterscheiden und Maß halten' :: "Man kann sie (die Unterscheidungsgabe) nicht einfach lernen. Aber man kann sie einüben, indem man bei sich selbst seine Gedanken uind Gefühle genau zu beobachten und zu unterscheiden lernt." :: "Für die Mönche ist es ein wichtiges Kriterium, dass nur die Gedanken von Gott kommen, die im Menschen einnen tiefen Frieden bewirken. Wer unterscheiden kann, der kann auch entscheiden. Er trifft seine Entscheidungen nicht nach irgendwelchen Methoden, sondern aufgrund seiner Unterscheidungsgabe, aufgrund seines inneren Gespürs für das Richtige." :: "Die besten Entscheidungen werden nicht getroffen, weil man alle Informationen vverarbeitet und unzählige Argumente nach allen Seiten hin bedenkt, sondern indem ein Verantwortlicher seiner Intuition traut. Wer seiner Intuition folgt, weiss was stimmt. Er kann nicht genau begründen, warum diese Entscheidung richtig ist. er hat sie "aus dem Bauch heraus" getroffen, nicht vom Kopf aus." :: "Gerade heute in unserer maßlosen Zeit täte eine Führung gut, die um das rechte Maß für die Menschen weiß. Nur wenn wir das rechte Maß halten, können wir auf Dauer gut und effektiv arbeiten." :: "Ich muss mein Maß einmal überschritten haben, um zu erkennen, wo meine wahre Grenze liegt. Wenn ich nie an die Grenze gekommen bin, weiss ich auch nicht, wieviel in mir drin steckt." *'Ausgleich zwischen Starken und Schwachen' :: "Die Unterscheidungsgabe soll dazu führen, alles richtig zu ordnen und zu lenken." :: "Führen heisst für Benedikt daher, alles mit dem richtigen Maß anzuordnen, alles zur rechten Zeit und im richtigen Augenblick geschehen zu lassen." :: "Benedikt versteht unter Führen nie etwas Gewaltsames, sondern: milde machen, weich machen, formen, gestalten, in die angemessene Form bringen. Aber dieses milde Formen und Gestalten hat durchaus Kraft. Eine Pflanze, die langsam in die Form hineinwächst, die ihr zugedacht ist, hat ja auch eine ungeheure Kraft. Sie kann Beton durchdringen und unbeirrbar weiter wachsen. Die Kraft der Führung zeigt sich darin, dass die Starken in der Gemeinschaft durch den Abt herausgefordert werden. ... Und die Schwachen sollen nicht davonlaufen, weil es ihnen zu schwer ist." :: "Der Verantwortliche muss Starken und Schwachen zugleich gerecht werden." :: "Die Starken haben ihre Schwächen und die Schwachen haben ihre Stärken. daher sind beide aufeinander angewiesen." :: "Die Kraft des Starken strömt in die richtige Richtung, wenn er den Schwachen trägt, wenn er ihn unterstützt, wenn er ihm etwas von seiner Kraft, von seinem Vertrauen, von seinen Fähigkeiten mitteilt. Dann bekommt auch der Schwache Lust auf die Arbeit. Dann wird er in seinem Rahmen so gut arbeiten, wie er kann." :: "Wir sollen in uns unterscheiden, was stark und schwach ist, und wir sollen uns mit beiden Seiten aussöhnen." :: "Führen heisst, allen gerecht zu werden, allen Freude am Miteinander und ander Arbeit zu vermitteln, allen das Gefühl zu geben, dass sie wertvoll sind und gebraucht werden." :: "Jeder Starke hat auch Schwächen. ... Keiner kann immer stark sein. Die Angst, der nächste zu sein, der den Anforderungen nichjt mehr gerecht wird, lähmt die Mitarbeiter und schneidet sie von ihren eigentlichen Stärken ab. Wahre Stärke kann ich nur zeigen, wenn ich es mir auch erlauben kann, schwach zu sein." 'Die Sorge für sich selbst' *'Kräfte einteilen' :: "Wer Verantwortung für andere übernimmt, muss auch verantwortlich mit seinen eigenen Kräften umgehen. Wenn er sich ständig überfordert, wird er auch der Gemeinschaft nicht wirklich helfen." *'Gleichmut der Seele' :: "Der Führende soll seine Gegenpole, Liebe und Aggression, Disziplin und Disziplinlosigkeit, Arbeit und Muße, Konsequenz und Milde, im Gleichgewicht halten. Dann wird auch um ihn herum ein ausgewogenes Klima entstehen, in dem die Mitarbeiter ihre eigene Gegnsätzlichkeit leben können." *'Reinheit des Herzens' :: Gleichmut: "Der Gleichmütige geht gut um mit seinen Emotionen, Er lässt sie zu, er fühlt sie, aber er lässt sich von ihnen nicht bestimmen." :: "Er (der Cellerar) darf durch die täglichen Konflikte der Mitarbeiter nicht aus seinem Gleichgewicht gebracht werden. Nur so kann sich das Durcheinander an Emotionen, das bei der Zusammenarbeit immer wieder zu entstehen pflegt, wieder beruhigen. Ohne diesen inneren Gleichmut würde der Cellerar zur Ursache des Chaos und nicht zum Problemlöser." *'Der innere Raum der Stille' :: Allmorgendliche Meditation: "in diesem inneren Ort des Schweigens, können mich die Menschen mit ihren Erwartungen nicht erreichen. Da lassen mich die Streitereien und Konflikte in Ruhe. Da kann ich nicht verletzt werden. Da erlebe ich eine gute Distanz zu allem, was um mich herum geschieht. Da erfahre ich die Freiheit von der Macht der Menschen, von der macht ihrer Erwartungen, ihrer Ansprüche, ihrer Urteile und Verurteilungen." :: "Die Verbindung mit diesem inneren Raum schenkt mir Frieden, Gelassenheit und eine gesunde Distanz, aus der geraus ich objektiver reagieren kann." :: "Nur aus dem inneren Frieden heraus werde ich auch um mich herum Frieden verbreiten können." :: "Erschöpfte Menschen zeigen, dass sie aus eigener Kraft arbeiten und nicht aus der unerschöpflichen göttlichen Quelle, die in ihnen strömt." Das Ziel des Führens - Spirituelle Unternehmenskultur *'Die rechte Zeit' :: "Das erste Ziel des Führens ist, dass ein verlässliches und klares Betriebsklima geschaffen wird." :: "Das Ziel des Führens ist, dass die Mitarbeiter gemeinsam ein Ziel zu erreichen suchen, dass nicht jeder nur für sich kämpft, sondern dass ein Miteinander entsteht." :: "Wenn alles seine Ordnung hat, kommt auch der Mensch innerlich zur Ordnung." *'Arbeitsklima' :: "Nicht Unruhe und Hektik soll die Führung verbreiten, sondern Frieden und Klarheit, Rujhe und Lust am Arbeiten." :: "Niemand soll durch die Führung betrübt oder verletzt werden, niemand soll in Traurigkeit gedrängt werden." :: "Wirkliche Lust an der Arbeit wird er (die Führungskraft) nur vermitteln können, wenn er in der Begegnung und in der Art der Führung den Mitarbeitern Achtung und Ehrfurcht vermittelt, wenn er sich selbst durch die Probleme nicht lähmen lässt, sondern aus der inneren Gelassenheit und Zuversicht heraus die konflikte löst." *'Haus Gottes' :: "Wenn der Mensch als Mensch geachtet wird und nicht einfach als Arbeitnehmer oder Leistungsträger eingestuft wird, dann wird in einem Unternehmen sichtbar, dass da andere Maßstäbe herrschen, als die der Verwertbarkeit und des Nutzens." :: "Für gute Mitarbeiter genügt es heute nicht, dass sie nur geld verdienen. Sie verlangen auch nach einer Unternehmenskultur, die überzeugt." :: "Mit Werten, die von der Seele geprägt sind, ist das moderne Unternehmen am ehesten in der Lage, die Welt zu verndern." :: "Führung heisst für mich, dass ich über die engen Grenzen meines Betriebes hinaussehe und mich frage, was die Unternehmenskultur und die Art des Wirtschaftens für Auswirkungen auf die Gesellschaft und die Politik hat." *'Vision' :: "Es braucht eine Vision, um in dieser Welt etwas in Bewegung zu bringen." :: "Eine Vision motiviert, sie weckt bei den Mitarbeitern neue Kräfte. Sie gibt ihnen das Gefühl, an einer wichtigen Aufgabe mitzuarbeiten, einen entscheidenden Beitrag für die Vermenschlichung dieser Welt zu leisten. Eine Visioin schafft Gemeinschaft. Sie hält die verschiedenen Cgharaktere und ihre Begabungen zusammen und sie gibt den Mitarbeitern eine Orientierung für ihr Handeln. Die Vision muss geprägt sein von ethischen und religiösen Werten. Sonst wird sie dem Menschen nicht gerecht. Die Vision braucht Leitbilder für die Mitarbeiter eines Unternehmens. Und die Vision muss hinein übersetzt werden in das konkrete Miteinander und in die Arbeit eines Unternehmens. Es müssen konkrete Ziele vereinbart werden, die dazu beitragen, die Vision zu verwirklichen." :: "Wer vom Ziel nichts weiss, wird den Weg nicht finden." Christian Morgenstern :: "Wer seine Mitarbeiter mit einer überzeugenden Vision inspiriert, wer ein "Heiligtum" schafft, in dem die Seele beflügelt wird, wird immer wieder auch die Bedürfnisse der Menschen ansprechen und wirtschaftlich florieren." :: "Der Verantwortliche sollte sich fragen: "Ist das, was ich tue, gut für die menschen? Ist es wahrhaftig Nimmt es Rücksicht auf die Seele? Ist es mutig? Hat es Charme? Respektiert es die weibliche und die männliche Energie gleichermaßen? Erfülle ich die Bedürfnisse der Persönlichkeit und der Seele der Menschen? Geht von mir eine positive Energie aus? Respektiere ich die Heiligkeit von Menschen und Dingen? (Secretan)" 'Schluss' "Die Herausforderung besteht darin, einen spirituellen Weg zu gehen, in Gebet und Meditation den inneren Raum in sich zu entdecken, von dem Frieden auch auf die Umgebung ausgehen kann. Erst von diesen Voraussetzungen her kann man sich dann der konkreten Aufgabe des Führens widmen." "Das benediktinische "Ora et Labora - Bete und Arbeite" meint, dass die scheinbar weltliche Aufgabe des Führens eine spirituelle Dimension hat. Ja, das Führen selbst ist eine spirituelle Aufgabe." "Spiritualität verstehe ich dabei einmal als geistlichen Weg, auf dem ich durch Gebet und Meditation Gott immer mehr Raum in mir gebe." "Die Suche nach Gott ist zugleich die Suche nach der je größeren Lebendigkeit. Gott ist das leben schlechthin. Dort wo leben aufblüht, dort ist auch Gott. Spiritualität heisst daher für mich auch immer Kreativität und Phantasie, Lebendigkeit und Lust am Leben." "Führen als spirituelle Aufgabe ist daher letztlich die Fähigkeit, sich vom Heiligen Geist inspirieren zu lassen und kreativ an die Lösung der Probleme heranzugehen." "Führung heisst, ... die Möglichkeiten und Fähigkeiten in den Menschen zur Entfaltung zu bringen, die sie von Gottt erhalten haben. Wer so führt, der dient wahrhaft den Menschen." "Führen ist eine Kunst, die vom Menschen viel verlangt, aber auich eine Kunst, die Spaß machen kann. Desnn es gibt nichts Schöneres, als dem Leben zu dienen und in den menschen Leben hervorzulocken." 'Tugenden, die im Buch beschrieben sind' "Tugend kommt von taugen. Nur der taugt für die Führung, wer die Tugenden (lateinisch: virtutes = Kräfte) in sich verinnerlicht." Hier geht es zu den Tugenden in Menschen führen - Leben wecken (Anselm Grün) >> Allgemeine Anmerkungen Die hier enthaltenen Zitate stellen lediglich einen kleinen Ausschnitt aus dem Werk des Autors dar. Sie wurden subjektiv vom Rezensenten ausgewählt und reflektieren daher nicht unbedingt den Sinn und die Aussage, die der Autor für das Buch oder einzelne Abschnitte vorgesehen hat. Wenn Sie sich von den hier aufgeführten Zitaten und Anmerkungen angesprochen fühlen, empfehlen wir unbedingt, dieses Buch zu erwerben. Links zu Buchhandlungen finden Sie unter Bezugsquellen am Anfang dieses Dokumentes oder erwerben Sie das Buch doch in ihrer lokalen Buchhandlung. Dort können Sie dann auch direkt in weiteren Büchern des Autors oder in ähnlichen Werken anderer Autoren stöbern. Kategorie:Führungsliteratur Kategorie:Anselm Grün Kategorie:Bücher Kategorie:Tugenden Kategorie:Persönlichkeit